School Days, A Second Beginning
by AkimboRenagade
Summary: Makoto Itou, another simple guy who fell in love with one girl...and then another...and another...and another until he became another guy just looking for sex, which lead to him breaking both the mind and heart of his first love, Kotonoha, and causing Sekai to brutally murder him. But what if that were all a dream? What if he could start again and not mess up this time?


'_Hey everyone! AkimboRenegade here give everyone a warm welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Now I know I'm not a professional writer or anything, so please bare with me if you see any mistakes that I made within my first chapter. But, if you'd like, you could always leave a review behind. I'll accept ANY feedback, be it good or bad, but as long as it REFERS TO THE STORY AND/OR ITS GRAMMAR. I'd really appreciate if you guys don't hate on my work. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, its as simple as that. But, I'll just have to wait and see what kind of reviews i get, lol. Just to let you all know, I do plan on finishing this work, since the anime did leave me really sad in the end at how everyone was left broken (mentally and physically), so i decided to write this. Its been a while since I saw the anime, which was both my first anime (yeah, not the best way to get a good feel of japanese anime, haha :P), exactly two years ago. So, anyways, lets get started._

_**7:20 pm, Makoto's Apartment**_

'_shink' 'shink' 'shink'_

_Those were the sounds of the knife piercing my body as Sekai stood above him, stabbing me with my own kitchen knife, again and again and again. As my vision begins to fade away, I used my last bit of strength to rest my hand upon the stomach of my lover, Sekai, and I said, "Thank goodness". And with that, my hand fell to the floor to lay at rest with the rest of my stiff, bloody covered body._

_._

'_beep'_

_._

_._

_._

'_beEP'_

_._

"What's that sound? Didn't I just die a while ago? Why am I hearing things?"

_._

'_bEEP'_

_._

_._

_._

'_BEEP'_

'_BEEP'_

'_BEEP'_

With the alarm blaring beside me, I woke up screaming "Ahhh!" as I sat there on my bed in cold sweat, both confused and scared. I quickly slammed my hand onto my alarm clock. I quickly looked around the room, at its Maya blue walls covered in posters of anime characters, street cars, and paintings. I was in my own room, thank goodness. As I withdrew my hand from the snooze button of my alarm clock, I noticed that both of my hands were shaking uncontrollably and would not stay still.

"What was all of that? Sekai stabbing me...with a knife? Man, I..I...Oh man..."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just sat there, lamenting over how something so simple as a relationship between me and Kotonoha turned into a love triangle with Sekai. She held feelings for me, but she was willing to do more for me than Kotonoha would ever think of. I was a heartless, sex predator stalking around looking for another girl to sleep with; I felt terrible thinking about the events up till now, especially how it all affected Kotonoha. After thinking about it all, the memory of being stabbed by Sekai returned to me, as fresh as it was when it first appeared to me. I looked at myself and saw no signs of injuries or scars on my chest,

"Good, I'm still alive and kicking. But why aren't there any scars? Shouldn't I be feeling pain as well?"

I decided to think about all of this later and reach over to my phone on my night desk to give Kotonoha a call to spend the day at her house when I came across the date on my phone. It read September 1st and not January 3rd, which should have been today's date, which was strange, but it must be bugging up or something. I finished typing the text to send to Kotonoha when something even more strange appeared before me. As I typed Kotonoha's name in the '_send to_' box, I was prompted with a message saying '_no existing contact by that name_'. I decided to type in Sekai's name, only to be prompted with the same message...'_no existing contact by that name_'. I started to get scarred. I decided to double check by opening up my contacts list. And with the single click of a button, my fears were answered. The only contacts listed on my phone were my Mom, Taisuke, and my Mom's house.

"What? That can't be! What happened to everyone's number? I should still have Kotonoha's number! I sent her a text last night! Wha-"

And then everything started to make sense. The alarm, waking up in my apartment without a single scratch on me, Kotonoha's number, Sekai's number, and the numbers of everyone else who I met during the second semester missing from my phone as well as the date being messed up all led me to one conclusion.

"Everything...was just...a dream? All of it?"

I just sat there, thinking about all the supposed "events" that I believed to be true and had happened to me this semester, when really, my second semester was supposed to begin today at 8:00 A.M, which was still an hour away. I kept running that conclusion through my mind again and again, trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, but the evidence was staring at me straight in the face. But then it hit me like a smack to the face. A ray of hope shining through the clouds of depression that were shrouding my mind fell upon me would be the best way to describe this feeling.

"If...all of that was just a dream...then that means I can start over! I can prevent all of that from happening! Yes! I've been given a do-over!"

I was so glad, so full of happiness for this opportunity. I was still crying, but they were tears of joy. Sure, in reality I may have never met Kotonoha or Sekai...yet, but that means I can avoid getting intimate with Sekai and remain faithful to Kotonoha. It was the perfect reset to my 2nd semester. But then I remembered something that would complicate things.

"There's still the chance that they might not even be at school, let alone exist. But if they do, then I can make sure that I never cheat on Kotonoha."

I looked back at the clock. 7:00 A.M is what it showed, which meant that I had an hour left to get ready...and see Kotonoha for the first time at the train station...if she really does exist. I quickly got up, made my bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, grabbed by bag, got an apple from the fruit bowl in my kitchen, put on my shoes and ran out of my apartment towards the train station. And as I ran outside, I whispered to myself,

"Wait for me...Kotonoha..."

**Sept. 1st, 7:30 am, Haramihama Train Station Platform**

"Ha...Ha...Ha...I...I'm here...ha"

I was exhausted and starting to sweat. I had ran from my apartment to the train station, which was about a mile away from my apartment building. So yeah, I was tired. What was I thinking, running all the way here? I still had a good 10 minutes before the train was suppose to arrive. After passing through the gate, I approached the edge of the platform to wait for the train to take me to school. Still exhausted, I decided to make a plan for what I should do when I see Kotonoha here, IF she ever does come that is.

"So, according to me dream, I had already aboard the train when I first saw her. So, if everything goes well, she should be arriving at the last minute, right before the train doors are about to close. Now, the real question is, what do I say to her?"

I decided to think about this more until the train arrived. I mean, I can't just go up to her and tell her, "Hey, I saw you in my dream, your name is Kotonoha. You and me went out, but I cheated on you with a bunch of other girls, and caused you to go into a horrible state of depression along with some mental breakdown. Nice to meet you!" Yeah, like that would give her a good impression of me. No, if I'm being given a second chance, I got to do things right."Oh, I know, I'll just introduce myself to her, have a little chat about school, then I'll shoot to the topic of friends. And if she doesn't have any, I'll offer to be her friend...Yeah that sounds good." In my mind, I could imagine myself raising my fist in the air in victory. I decided to take out my earbuds from inside my book bag and listen to some music for the next 5 minutes before the train arrives. But as I was opening my bag to get my earbuds, my notebook along with my pencils fell out.

"Aw man."

I crouched down to pick them up, but my hand ran into someone else's.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to bump into your hand like that."

I decided to look up at the person whom I bumped into to properly apologize, and was left speechless at whom I saw. Standing in front of me was girl who I was so madly in love with, whom I promised to be with in the end, who's mental breakdown forced me to accept all of the pain that I had put upon her. With her purple, silky, straight hair slightly touching the ground and her large, quiet purple eyes starring into mine. Kotonoha Katsura was standing...well, actually crouching, right in front of me. Her pale skin reflecting the light of the morning sun, and her small, but sweet smile as she looked straight at me. In my case, it felt like falling in love for a second time, only this time, I planned on making things different between me and her.

"Its ok, here let me get that for you."

She then continued to pick up my things, got back up, and handed them back to me.

"Umm...he-here you go...um...is something wrong? You keep starring at me..."

It wasn't until she told me that I noticed that I was still starring at her with my mouth open, still in awe at how beautiful she looked when she wasn't sad or broken hearted.

"Oh sorry, I-I didn't mean to stare, its just that you looked very pretty. Thank you Ko-"

I immediately caught myself there. I couldn't just state her name, she doesn't even know me yet. Argh! I gotta remember that. She noticed my abrupt stop and decided to ask me, "Were you about to say something?" I quickly replied back at the blushing Kotonoha who was caught off guard because of my comment, saying,

"No no. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me pick up my stuff."

Phew, saved myself there. Still blushing, she replied,

"O-oh, thats ok. It was no trouble, r-really."

I looked back at her and noticed that she was starting to get nervous, making little to no eye contact with me. And whenever she did, she would quickly look the other way. The more she did this, the more cute she looked. Man, no wonder I fell for her. I feel so stupid now for ever saying that it was boring dating her. I then remembered that when we were still friends that she told me that she was nervous around guys. I decided to continue to speak with her in order to help reassure her that I meant no harm.

"Oh, am I making you nervous? I'm sorry, if you'd like I can leave you alone."

'Just play the nice guy, and then she'll start to open herself up more to you', was what I thought in my mind.

"No no, please don't do that! It's not you. I'm sure your a really nice person. It's just that I've never spoken to a guy before. I tend to get nervous around men...sorry."

'Hook, line, and sinker. I got her now. Now I just need to state myself as being someone who won't cause her any harm, and then start with my introduction', again is what I thought to myself. I really need to stopping thinking like that, heh heh.

"It's ok. My name's Makoto Itou. Nice to meet you...miss?"

I saw her notice that I was giving her my introduction, she replied with her name.

"M-my name is Kotonoha Katsura. Nice to meet you Itou."

'Awesome, we've covered first base', was what I was thinking in my mind...again. I moved on to the top of school. "I noticed your wearing the same uniform as I am. Aren't you a new student?" Now more open with me, she replied more calmly,

"Yes. My family and I recently moved here. Since this school was the closest, my parents decided to enroll me there. I also noticed that you had the same uniform as me."

I asked her,

"Do you have any friends or relatives at school?"

This time, she replied sadly, saying

"No. Its just me. My younger sister is in her first year of junior high. I don't have any friends at this school. I really didn't have any friends when I was younger."

She started putting on a depressed face, which just made me feel even more guilty for treating her so badly in my dream. 'aghhh, I'm such a dick!' I moved in to comfort her, saying

"I'm sorry to hear that. But, if you want, I could be your friend."

Her face automatically switched from depressed to hopeful.

"R-really? You would do that for me?"

I replied saying,

"Of course. It wouldn't be nice to leave you all alone like that, being the new student and all. Plus, its the least I could do after you helped me with my notebook."

She started to smile and I could've sworn she was verge of tears, but she kept her smile and replied,

"Thank you...Makoto"

'She just met me and she's now using my first name. She really is sweet.' With a smile, I replied back to her saying,

"No problem...Kotonoha."

'_ding' "Attention, the 7:40 train to Kita-Fuchuu Station will be arriving shortly. Please proceed and stay behind the yellow line." 'ding'_

"Oh, thats our train. You ready Kotonoha?"

I said, looking back at her after paying attention to the announcement.

"Yeah. Let's go"

as she quickly picked up her bag and followed me to the yellow line. As we stood there, I could've sworn I hear a faint 'click' noise, but when I looked in the direction from where the noise came from, all I saw was Kotonoha hastily putting something back in her bag. 'Probably making sure she didn't forget anything' I thought as the train, which had now arrived, was coming to a stop. As the metal doors smoothly opened in front of us, Kotonoha and I made our way inside and took our seats, beside each other, on the train. I then took this chance to reflect on what had happened. 'Yes! We're now on a friend level! It went so well. I mean, sure we met differently from my dream, but that doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is how much time I should wait before deciding to ask her out.' While all these thought running through my mind, I suddenly had a flash back to when I was on the this same train, about to take a picture of Kotonoha, from a distance, on my phone. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Ah, who cares! I can go out with her even without that dumb phone charm or with Sekai's he-...oh yeah...Sekai. She'll be at school too.' I had completely forgotten about Sekai and how she had helped me get the chance to go out with Kotonoha in the first place. That was where it had all started for me, Kotonoha, and Sekai. But no matter. Like I said before, I plan on doing things differently this time. Which means I need to avoid getting any help from Sekai at all cost in order to prevent her from expressing her love for me. While I was thinking about this, I never took notice of Kotonoha secretly looking at her phone from inside her bag at a picture of me from the station, staring out to the other side of the platform, with a smile on my face set as her wallpaper.

**Sept. 1st, 8:15 am, School, Classroom 1-1**

After looking up my name on the student sheet, I saw that I was assigned to classroom 1-1, which surprised me since I never took myself for being so smart as to get into this classroom, but it appears that I am. Since this school organized its students by grades, the high ranking students get put into class 1-1, and then second high ranking students get put into 1-2, then the third high ranking students get put into 1-3, and the process keeps going. In my dream, I was put into class 1-3 with Sekai, so I guess I won't be seeing her for now, but knowing her she'll probably look for me the first chance she gets. After taking my seat in class I noticed that Kotonoha was put into this class as well, obviously since she's the most smartest girl at this school, coming from such a rich family. After walking in, she noticed me and decided to take the seat next to me, which was at the upper righthand corner of the class.(**Those of you may recall how Makoto's classroom was set up like a staircase, with him being at the top right hand corner of the room, nearest the window**)

"Hi Makoto, nice to see that you and me are going to be sharing the same classroom."

"Yeah, thats good. Now it won't be so hard for you since I'm here."

After discussing for a little, the teacher finally came into the class and began with the introduction. After that came Kotonoha's introduction to the class, since her being the new student and all. I noticed that when her name was called, she flinched a little before getting out of her seat and then making her way to the front of the class to introduce herself. She did stutter a lot while presenting herself to the class. But overall, she did ok since no one complained. Although I did hear some snickering and soft laughter come from the lower lefthand area of the classroom, near the door, but I just ignored it. Kotonoha soon came back to her seat next to me in hurried footsteps, blushing all the way back here. Soon after that, the teacher had us pull out our books and began choosing us to read passages from within out loud to the rest of the class. While following along, I felt a piece of paper touch my hand . I looked to see Kotonoha pass a note to me while paying close attention to the student reading the passage. I covertly slide the note towards me, opened and read what was inside.

'How did I do? Was my introduction bad?'

I smiled to myself, thinking of how funny it was of Kotonoha to worry about her intro to the class, and replied back saying,

'you did fine. there's no need to worry.'

I then slowly passed the note back to her while giving my full attention to the teacher commenting the student on reading the passage correctly. After a few seconds, Kotonoha passed the note back to me, with her reply on it.

'thats good. by the way, would you like to have lunch together? please?'

I thought to myself, 'She even invited me to have lunch with her. This is great!' I took the note and replied,

'sure, i know the perfect place to have lunch together.'

I passed the note back to her, only to have it sent back to me in a few seconds. This time she replied saying,

'really? where?'

With a smile on my face, I happily replied,

'you'll see... :)'

**Sept. 1st, 11:15 am (lunch period), School, Classroom 1-1**

After our third class had ended, Kotonoha quickly grabbed her things and told me that she would be right back after paying a visit to the office and looking up the clubs for this semester. I automatically agreed to wait here for her until she got back from the office. She thanked me and hastily left the room with the smile on her face. I thought to myself, 'Looks like its all smooth sailing from here on out.' Not so much after Kotonoha left, a group of girls approached me, with Otome in the lead.

"Hey Makoto, long time no see. How was your break?"

"Oh it was fine. What about yours?"

"Oh you know, this and that. Anyways, did you catch that lame intro from that new girl? Pretty funny, huh? She looked as if she was about to faint on the spot. Haha."

"I didn't think it was funny. She's probably just shy since she's new here and all."

"Oh please don't tell me your actually friends with her, are you?"

"And whats it to you if I am? I'm just trying to be nice."

"Oh my gosh, you like her, don't you? Hey girls, Makoto here has a crush, aww!"

Otome, along with her gang started to tease me with their 'awing' and kissy faces.

"Knock it off Otome, geez."

"Ha, Ha, I'm just kidding. Anyways, you wanna have lunch with us Makoto? We were just about to head down to the mess hall to eat."

"Nah, thanks. I already have plans."

"Oh, I see whats going on! You gonna try and make a move on stutter girl? Ha, Ha, just make sure she doesn't pass out from your confession!"

Otome and her gang then left the classroom laughing with one another. Otome may be my childhood friend, but she sure does know how to push my buttons from time to time. A few seconds later, Kotonoha came back to the classroom. Judging from her panting and the beads of sweat running down her face, she must've run to and back just to make it back in time to still have lunch with me.

"So...sor...sorry I took...so long...ha...ha...ha"

"It's fine, but you really didn't have to run to the office and back. We still have like 40 minutes of our lunch period left. Ha, Ha."

Panting a little less, she said, "I just...wanted to make sure...we would have enough time...to eat together..."

"I doubt you would've taken forever. Here, have some water." I took a water bottle from within my bag and handed it to her. She thanked me with a smile and continued to opening it and chugged about a third of the water. She then wiped off the bead of sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. After that, she immediately regained her posture and was fully rested.

"Alright then, lets get going."

"Makoto, you still haven't told me where it is that we're going yet."

"Like I said, you'll see..."

**Sept. 1st, 11:25 am (lunch period), School, Rooftop**

Step after step after step. Me and Kotonoha continued climbing more and more steps past the second and third floors towards the entrance to the roof. After we passed the third floor, Kotonoha had already guessed the rooftop, but she stilled seemed a little worried.

"Makoto, are you sure we're allowed to do this? Isn't the roof off limits?"

"Yeah, its fine. Ever since the astronomy club was canceled, no one has really cared about this place. So I don't think people would get mad if we just use it as a little hang out place for lunch."

"Oh...ok"

We had reached the door to the rooftop. I looked back to check up on how Kotonoha was doing. She had left her bag hidden underneath her desk in class and had her homemade bento here in hand. She caught my gaze and only replied with a blush and a small smile. A smile that I returned back to her.

"Alright, here we are."

As I proceeded to open the door, I noticed something. The door had already been opened, but who ever opened it had left it slightly open, letting a little bit of wind seep inside. At that same moment, I could here someone humming a tune from the other side of the door. 'I just wanted to be alone with Kotonoha and this was the only place available. Dang it! Who'd be up here?'. I was about to tell Kotonoha that it was mistake to come up here, but after seeing her walk all the way up here and seeing her all tired, I decided to suck it up and just open the door. I was left both shocked and speech as to whom I saw sitting on the old, green bench on the roof. With her medium length, dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, Sekai Saionji quietly sat on the bench, looking up at the clear blue sky. I stood there, frozen in place and clutching at my chest as if the wounds that Sekai left me in my dream were still there. I was having difficulty breathing and I was starting to shake. After she turned her head towards Kotonoha and I, I could have sworn that she had a bloody kitchen knife on her lap and both her face and hands were covered in my blood. I quickly shook my head with my eyes closed and looked back, only to see her smile at me and shout,

"Oy! Makoto! Where have you been? Its good to see you again! Ah…are you ok? You look pale."

The blood on her hands and face, along with the bloody knife, were gone. 'Oh…..good. Just a hallucination.' I caught note of what she had said and quickly replied,

"O-oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy there for a sec. Its nice to see you too!"

'Alright, just keep cool. Remember, everything that went down between us was just a dream. So she's not a killer. I just need to stay faithful and I won't get myself into the same position as I was in within my dream. Just chill.' , was what I thought to myself.

"Makoto, who's this? Is she a friend of yours?"

I had completely forgotten about Kotonoha behind me. I quickly introduced her.

"Oh yeah. Kotonoha, this is my childhood friend, Sekai Saionji. Sekai, this is Kotonoha Katsura. She as a new student who I met this morning at the station."

Sekai was now approaching us and gave out her personal introduction to Kotonoha.

"Hi Katsura. I'm Saionji. But you can call me Sekai since your friends with this guy here. Tell me, did he harm you in any way this morning? Please don't be afraid to let me know if he tries to harm you."

"Oy, I didn't do anything to her! Gosh, why do you have to make me look like the bad guy? I'm not like that!"

"Ha ha, just kidding."

"Sheesh, what a nice way to start off a conversation with your childhood friend. And to think that I actually wanted to come and see you this morning."

"You idiot! You never came to look for me! I never saw you at all this morning!"

Sekai quickly got behind me and put me into a headlock and started to strangle me. I started tapping her arm to tap myself out but she still held her hold on me.

"Ok, ok. Uncle!"

She then let go off me. As Sekai and I continued bickering, Kotonoha just stood there giggling to herself as she watched me and Sekai fight like little children.

**A few minutes later…**

After me and Sekai had stopped bickering, we sat down and enjoyed the rest of our lunch with Kotonoha. Sekai and Kotonoha were talking with one another while I, on the other hand, sat there thinking about all of the events up till' now, completely oblivious to what they were saying. 'This is really strange. First, Kotonoha and I met differently than how we met in my dream. I'm even in the same class as her, which is even more surprising because its class 1-1, which is only for those who have the highest marks. In my dream, I barely made a mid B mark in my class. I guess I'm confusing myself with the other me from my dream. I do recall that I have made top marks in the past. But what's with all these changes? I still don't understand.' I kept thinking about this more and more until Sekai decided to bring up the question.

"So Makoto, do you like for Kotonoha?"

"Ehhhh?!"

'I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. If I say no, Kotonoha will think that I don't like her as a friend. But if I say yes, then things will get weird between us and she'll probably avoid me.' I started to worry about the possibilities for the two replies. I took a glance at Kotonoha. She was blushing a lot since her whole face was red.

"Oh, looks like someone's a little nervous! Ho ho, what about you Kotonoha, do you like Makoto? Hmm?"

"Ha?! U-um…uhh….."

I was all ears at this point, but I was careful not to let Kotonoha notice that. I just sat there, looking the other way, while listening carefully to Kotonoha's reply. My heartbeat was off the charts just waiting for her answer. 'This is it! The rest of my semester depends on this answer! Come on Kotonoha…' was what I thinking at the moment.

"I…I…."

'Yes, yes, keeping going Kotonoha….', again me thinking

"I….I do…..like him…."

At that moment, it felt like a million fireworks were going off in my mind as I raised my imaginary fist into the air screaming "Rejoice! The fair lady has spoken and her reply to the question of the universe was: YES!" I looked at Kotonoha only to see her blushing even more and make little to no eye contact with me.

"O-oh…..I see. Heh, heh...W-well what about you Makoto? Do you feel the same way?"

"Y-yeah! Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Heh heh heh…"

I could see Kotonoha jump a little in her seat at my answer. She just looked at me with a small smile, happy because I felt the same way towards her.

"Oh…..well then, I-I guess you to should go out then! Why not make it a date tomorrow?"

"Uh….s-sure, why not? What about you Kotonoha, do you have any plans after school tomorrow?"

"N-no, not at all. I'd….love to go on a….d-date with you."

She replied with a smile and while nervously twiddling her thumbs. 'Wow, and to think that I was going to ask her out in about a week, when Sekai helped me out with it in a day.' Again, me thinking in my mind.

"Alright then, you two love birds. You should head on back to class. Lunch is almost over."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the time! Well, we'll be seeing you Sekai. It was nice to see you again."

"Oh, yeah, same here."

After our farewell, Kotonoha and I made our way to the door. As soon as I reached out to open the door, Sekai yelled out to me,

"W-wait Makoto! Could you stay for a bit longer? I need to tell you something!"

"Um...sure. Kotonoha, are you ok with going back to class by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you back in class."

"Yeah."

Kotonoha then reached out for the door and began her descent back to the first floor. I then walked back to the bench where I sat down next to Sekai, who appeared to be nervous after calling me back here. I decided to talk first,

"I should be thanking you for what you did."

"R-really? Why's that?"

"Because if you hadn't brought up that question about me and Kotonoha liking each other, I wouldn't have found out that she liked me. I was planning on bringing up the question in about a week. So yeah, thanks again."

"Sure...its was nothing."

"Why don't I treat you to some ice cream one of these days, to repay you for what you did for me? Its the least I can do."

"Nah, its fine...well...I do have something else in mind..."

"Alright then, just name it and I'll do-"

Just then, I had a sudden flashback. I could see myself sitting on the bench at the station, thanking Sekai for helping me get together with Kotonoha. It was the same scenario as it was at the moment; me telling her that I would repay her for her help and in turn she decides that stealing a kiss from me as payment. 'Oh no, I think I know what she wants now. How could I have forgotten that this is where it all started for the three of us? Dang it!' was what I thought. The flashback ended and I was back on the bench, holding my head in one hand while my other tightly held the edge of the bench. I looked at Sekai only to see her look back at me with concern.

"Are you ok Makoto?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But like I was saying, just name your price and I'll do what I kind to repay you."

"A-alright then, well, this is what I want."

Sekai began to close the space between me and her. As she got closer, I could feel my heartbeat, beating faster and faster with every inch Sekai took towards me. As our faces began to close in on one another, she slowly closed her eyes and made her way towards my lips. At that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion for me. I could see Sekai, just centimeters from my face and slowly closing in. It was as if the world was giving me time to make a choice, whether kissing Sekai and becoming the monster I had turned into back in my dream, or refuse and stay faithful to Kotonoha but also hurt Sekai? I took little to no time at all to make that important decision...and quickly pushed both of my hands outward towards Sekai to prevent her from getting any closer to me.

"Ah...Makoto, whats wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry Sekai, I can't do this. I can't accept your feelings like this, especially after confessing to Kotonoha. I'm don't want to become a guy who likes someone and then just goes off the cheat on them with someone else. I don't want this relationship with Kotonoha to start off like that. I'm sorry..."

"I...I see...I-I'm sorry for doing that..."

"It's ok...a-anyways, I got to go. I'll see you later."

"Hm..."

And with that, I ran back to the door and began my descent to the first floor back to class. But I could've sworn I heard a cry from Sekai as I was closing the door, but I decided that it was for the best. I just hope things get better from now on...but I had no idea of what I was to soon expect.

-Whew, finally done with Chapter 1. Now, I hope you guys enjoyed. Just to let you all know, I will be using the episodes from the anime as a...template, you could say. Just take this one for example. The first episode was about Makoto first meeting Kotonoha on the train, him finally asking her out thanks to Sekai, and then Sekai getting her repayment from Makoto by stealing a kiss from him. I wrote this chapter based off the first episode, and I plan on doing that with the rest of the chapters, but there might be a few more chapters than there were episodes in the anime. Like I said, you can leave me a review or pm me with questions, concerns, or ideas for the story. I'm the kind of guy who will take the time to listen to his audience. And me being the high school student and all, I hope you guys can understand that I will try to devote my time to both my school work and this story. But if you'd like, you can follow me on twitter at ** FaBiO_Mr_ReAl **to keep up with any updates on any of my stories or works or if you want to know any news about NEW FANFICTS, and yes...I'll be making more...See you all later! :P


End file.
